


你的黑色情人

by KaneIvorin



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Bottom Percy, Dark, Dark!Nico, God!Nico, Horror, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insanity, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Character Death, Obsessive Behavior, POV First Person, POV Second Person, Possessive Behavior, Stalking, Top Nico
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:45:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaneIvorin/pseuds/KaneIvorin
Summary: 在這個故事的AU設定中，波賽頓為了保護他的兒子波西，所以他向黑卡蒂請求幫助，讓她把波西藏在神話怪物、天神及其他類似存在的東西看不到的地方。因為這樣，波西並沒有變成一位英雄。相反的，這項重任落到了尼克．帝亞傑羅的肩膀上，但由於碧安卡的死去、波西也不曾出現，沉重的負擔壓倒了他，讓他逐漸發狂。直到一次命中注定的相遇讓他愛上了波西，某個讓他再度感覺自己存在於世界中的男孩。只可惜尼克還沒完全準備好成為一位天神。





	你的黑色情人

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Your Black Valentines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3535607) by [Meaninglessness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meaninglessness/pseuds/Meaninglessness). 



> 呃…故事最後變得比我想像中的還要黑暗，好吧。我看到『恐怖』和『情人節』這兩個主題，然後我就…照著寫了一篇故事。對了，這是為了參加Takara Phoenix主辦的尼波文競賽。  
> 請忽視原本的時間線，把年份移到泰坦大戰結束後的2013、14年。波西在故事中比尼克小一歲，他16、17歲，尼克則是17、18歲。

那次命中注定的相遇為後頭發生的所有事開了個頭。那只是個小意外，當我正在某處打不定主意該前往何處時，我撞到了一個非常英俊的陌生人。一個穿著昂貴襯衫的非常英俊的陌生人。而那件非常昂貴的襯衫基本上全被我手中的咖啡給毀了。

你在逃避，你知道的。在成為天神後不願面對任何一位朋友的四處遊蕩。你完全不知道該拿眼前這個把咖啡撒在你衣服上的男孩怎麼辦，但當你看進男孩的雙眼時，你感到內心那股不斷滋長的空虛一掃而空。這叫做一見鍾情嗎？

那個稱自己為尼克的陌生人很輕易的原諒了我。但我還是感到很糟糕，所以我打算請他喝一杯。或許我這麼做只是不想他離開。他看起來是這麼的煩惱，而身為雞婆的我，我希望能夠使他感覺好點。我想幫助他。又或許，我只是想更多了解他一點。還有，好吧，我總是懷疑自己有雙性戀的傾向，即便我不算完全的雙性戀者。這沒什麼差，真的。

你不想離開。你想和這個自稱為波西的男孩待在一起，可能找些話題和他聊天或其它任何事。但很不幸的，你並不是非常健談。在這之前你幾乎花了所有時間待在冥界和代達羅斯的迷宮，就算它們是挺好的陪伴，但骷髏頭最多只會喃喃一些毫無意義的東西並同意你所說的每一句話。然而，出於某些原因，你發現自己邊啜著咖啡邊對著波西脫口而出所有的煩惱。當然，是講給凡人聽的修改版本。

尼克並沒有很清楚的講述他的困擾，但令我特別注意到的是他對其他人對他的看法感到恐懼。或許，像我一樣，他也是個雙性戀或是Gay。然而，和我不一樣的是，他非常不安。又不僅僅是不安，他甚至不確定自己在社會上的位置，就像他不曾是其中的一部分似的。所以我告訴他『那些會介意的人其實都不重要，而重要的人本來就不介意』(Those who mind don't matter, and those who matter won't mind.)。就是這麼一回事。

波西所說的一切給了你自信。你以前不確定你對你的朋友來說究竟算什麼，害怕會在他們的審視的目光中找到的東西。你是個英雄，沒錯，但你不是一個和他們一樣的英雄。在你的一生中，你感覺好像有什麼缺失了，你需要的重要的一部分並不再那。或許，你認為，你不該成為一個英雄甚至是混血人。也許你成為天神後會過得更好。而且當你成為其中一位時也真的感到好些。甚至在遇見波西後一切變得更加美好了。然而，你決心忘掉他。他絕對值得比和一位天神一夜情更好的待遇。他的建議幫了你很大的忙，因為他與朋友們的幫助你感到再次完整了。直到宙斯禁止了天神與混血人間的聯繫為止。

回到我和尼克之前坐在一起的咖啡廳，我不確定自己到底在期望什麼。但我就是這麼做了，每天都是。我無法讓他離開我的腦海。雖然我沒再遇到過他也感到非常沮喪。就算只有一天，我感覺我們之間一定有些什麼。就在我打算放棄時，我看到了他。他停在我的桌子前微笑著，詢問是否能加入我。在壓抑下那股逼問他之前都去哪了的衝動後，我熱情地同意了。畢竟我們從來沒說過要再度相約此地。我無法不去注意他的黑眼圈還有疲態，但我什麼都沒說。我的內心退縮了一下，或許他的朋友們不像我的這麼支持他。

在半年後，你不確定當你再度回到那間咖啡廳時所期待的是什麼。你不認為他會在那裡，但他是的。波西就在那並且開心的歡迎你加入他。你所有的煩惱和疲憊在那刻通通消失了。然而看到他的表情後，你發現他注意到了你外表的變化。不同於一般人所想的，天神也會做惡夢，你也還沒完全掌握改變自己外貌的能力。而且自從宙斯禁止天神與混血人的聯繫後你變得越來越糟。你找不到你的理智，但它隨著波西在那一刻一起回來了。

我很享受與尼克的談話而他也很享受傾聽。這和最開始他講我聽的情況並不一樣，但是個好的不一樣。看來我們更適應這種角色，而且我喜愛與他共處的每分每秒。不知在何時這變成了一種習慣，我們會在每天下午四點相約一起消磨時間。當我意識到我用完了整個月的零花錢後他開始買單請客。我想拒絕他，但尼克說這沒關係的。畢竟他非常、非常的有錢。他說是繼承自他的家族什麼的。

這些每天與波西的會面成為了你的一切。你整個世界的中心。當他告訴你他看到一個只有一隻眼睛的男人時，一瞬間你很擔心波西可能是個混血人，但在下秒便因為意識到這是不可能的而感到安心。波西是個凡人而且遠離來自你的世界中的侵擾。畢竟宙斯到現在都沒有對你們的會面發表意見。因為你不願給戴歐尼修斯照看，他甚至很鼓勵它們。但隨著一天一天過去，你想要的越來越多。

我漸漸地得出結論。我愛上尼克了。沒有其他解釋了。我的心跳因為看到他而加速，我想和他永遠在一起。我們慢慢地越來越了解對方，但我感覺好像已經認識了他一輩子。接著，某天，我終於鼓起勇起約他出去，而且他答應了！

你應該拒絕的，你真的應該。天神和凡人的愛情永遠只會導致令人心碎的悲劇。但你無法說不。這份愛情是命中注定的。你會找到辦法與波西永遠在一起。讓他成為永恆的存在。你甚至願意為了他放棄自己的長生不死。但你終究得面對現實(But you'll cross that bridge when you get there.)。但現在你會暫時拋下一切、盡可能的享受與他在一起的每分每秒，這便是你牢不可摧的幸福泡沫…

和尼克約會，這就像美夢成真。或許我讓自己因為這件事變得有點太心不在焉了因為，天啊，某天我還差點在咖啡廳外被一台車給輾過！尼克救了我，當然，但從那時候起他總是堅持每天送我到家門。這真的很貼心，但我原本沒有想那麼早就牽扯到『見父母』的環節。我媽，當然，她非常高興。而保羅，我媽的男朋友，也表示非常支持。雖然他把尼克拽到一邊並給了他一頓我想是『不准傷害我兒子不然有你瞧的』之類的警告。

不久前那場車禍把你的幸福泡沫戳破了。它告訴了你，不，就算波西沒有身處於你所在的世界，他仍活在危險之中。畢竟凡人是那麼的脆弱。他們可能在任何時刻死去。和保羅的對話也無法令你安心。當然，你喜歡波西的父母。他們是好人。很好的人。但他們並不能保護波西。不像你可以或先前做到的那樣。畢竟你是個天神。保羅告訴你波西小時候已經被傷害過了，被他自己的繼父，夠了！波西現在已經是你的了。而且你會盡你所能保護什麼是你的。所以你開始跟蹤他，從白天到黑夜，成為一個秘密的守護天使。

我的朋友們發現了我的變化。因為，該死，當他們詢問我情人節有什麼安排時，我臉紅了。接著他們開始毫不留情的調侃我，讓我再度痛恨自己為何不去找些更棒的朋友？喔對，或許是因為我們真的很要好，就算給我整個世界我也不會把他們交出去。蘇菲亞是我其中一個好麻吉，還是個很會記日期的女孩，當我們在聊情人節那天時，她問了我一個問題。『你知道情人節前一天是什麼日子嗎？』她問道，『是十三號星期五！黑色星期五！今年是一個黑色情人節。』我沒有意識到她無意中的預言，但黑色情人節的確成真了。

你很開心看到波西擁有一群朋友。一群真的很關心他並照顧他的好朋友。但即便如此，他們仍只是凡人。他們不能像你一樣保護波西。所以你不能把他留給他們照顧。其實還有另外一個原因，即使你真的不是很想承認。那是很無理又簡陋的理由。這不是一個人類該擁有的情緒。但，等等，你已經不再是個人類了。不對，你是個天神，而且這是你的權利。如果你想要波西，你就會不擇手段得到他。你停止壓抑下那充斥心頭名為忌妒的綠色野獸。你向自己發誓一定會找到一個辦法和波西永遠在一起。只是你得趕快開始行動了。

自從臭蓋柏因為家暴和虐待兒童被逮捕後，我從沒感到這麼開心過。情人節很快就要來了，所有人都很期待。特別是我。這將會是我和尼克一起度過的第一個情人節。只是很不幸的，某些在我們班上的女孩可能得要在週末心碎了。作為學校游泳隊的隊長，我其實還挺受歡迎的。雖然對我的仰慕者們感到抱歉，但我已經心有所屬了。我幾乎花了一整個星期幫尼克做巧克力，我真的很希望他會喜歡它們。我幾乎已經等不及情人節的到來了。

蓋柏．亞力安諾是個噁心的垃圾。如果你幹掉他簡直是幫了這世界一個大忙。他在監獄裡是有吃些苦頭，但在你眼中還遠遠不夠。他醜陋又令人作嘔，所以大多數的囚犯也不願靠近他。你可以就把他留在那慢慢腐爛，但地獄絕對會是他更好的去處。你非常確信他會後悔曾經用自己骯髒的雙手去汙染波西。而且，或許，他對你來講可能還有點用處。你現在有份完美的情人節前一天禮物可以送給波西了。

我並不是特別迷信像是黑色情人節之類的東西，但當我在二月十三號的星期五起床時，我知道一定有某些事要發生了。就像是一股從脊椎竄起的寒意、在胃中攪動的滾石。這種不好的預感一直跟著我，讓我在學校一整天都坐立難安。我的朋友們和我都很擔心。然而我直到中午才發現是為什麼。那天尼克說他會過來，所以我沒去咖啡廳而直接回了家。當我從學校回家後過不了多久門鈴便響了起來，我走向前去開門。然後，我便尖叫出聲。

這真是太美了，你想著。那裡躺著蓋柏．亞力安諾，他的胸前開了一個洞，而一朵黑色玫瑰則插在他原本該裝著心臟的位置。一句話刻在他的胸膛上。『送給波西．傑克森，』上頭寫著，『來自你的黑色情人。』然後波西的恐懼讓一切都完美了，他看起來是那麼無助、受創而且渺小。所有情緒都是因你而起也只會因你而起。都是因為你。

當尼克從屍體的另一端跳過來抱住我時，我幾乎沒有意識到，他在我耳邊喃喃著一些甜言蜜語並不斷拍著我的背。同時，我幾乎處在歇斯底里的邊緣。就像有一部份的我逐漸崩塌然後破裂。我認得那張因痛苦而扭曲的臉龐和那雙毫無生氣的眼睛。我認識他，那具屍體，那個男人。沒有任何區別了，他們現在都是一樣的。我開始哭了起來並且我能感覺得到，但我不能停止。不，我無法停止那些滾燙的淚珠滑下我的臉頰。但尼克就在那裡、那裡還有那裡…

不久後，警察來了。是當保羅抱著昏倒的莎莉時通知的。你告訴了他們發生了什麼事。你到這裡來找波西卻聽到他在尖叫，那是多美麗的尖叫聲。每一部分的他都是那麼完美…但你完全不知道到底是怎麼一回事。他們向保羅詢問了後續，莎莉則把波西緊緊抱在懷裡試著安撫他。當他的臉上掛著眼淚時看起來真的很美，你好奇當你強奪他、讓他在你身下顫抖時他會看起來如何。他一定會美極了，你非常確定。

星期六時，我在房間中抱著自己。我沒法忘掉之前看到的東西，甚至還在前晚做了個噩夢。我恨蓋柏，我真的很恨他，但我連在夢中都沒看過那麼恐怖的場景。看到我的名字被刻在血肉上真的嚇壞我了。我完全無法想像是誰做了這麼可怕又令人毛骨悚然的事。但很幸運的，我還有尼克幫助我轉移心思。他陪伴著我讓我專注在其他事上。他安慰我、抱緊我。我感到如此的被愛，於是便在他懷中安穩睡去了。

這真的很誘人，看著眼前這副小麥色的身軀完全為你所展開。波西看起來從沒這麼信任的在你懷中沉沉睡去，他真的很美。但你必須演一齣假裝離開的戲碼，然後在一踏出家門後馬上影子旅行回去。你伸出一隻手觸摸那柔軟的肌膚，你冰冷的指頭流連在他的臉龐、他的脖頸及他漂亮的粉紅色乳首。波西在他的睡夢中顫抖起來，皮膚冒起一陣雞皮疙瘩。當你更往下探索時一抹紅暈在他的臉頰上漫開，環繞在你身邊的影子替你褪下他的衣服直到你滿意為止。它們舞動著、然後合併在一起吞下你們兩人，接著你們便消失了。

當我醒來時，觸目所及只有黑暗。房間裡甚至沒有一絲光線。我可以感覺到身下柔軟的床單及肌膚接觸到的冰冷空氣，發現自己裸著身體的事實馬上讓我從睡意中清醒了。我的心跳開始加速並且完全不知道該怎麼辦，直到我快速後退撞到了一面牆。我握住拳頭緊篡著床單、幾乎喘不過氣來，恐慌壓迫著我的喉嚨。我顫抖著，急切的想找什麼東西蓋住自己。但那什麼都沒有。床單無法移動而且也沒有其他任何能遮蓋的東西或枕頭。我顫慄了下。我在哪？為什麼我裸著身體？為什麼這裡這麼黑？

早晨時，你接到一通電話，一個崩潰的莎莉告訴你波西不見了。沒有任何一絲他的線索。他的衣服被留在房內，鞋子也還在門口。但卻沒有他的一點跡象，他的床也是冷的。警方得等到失蹤人口消失到一定的時間才會開始採取行動。所以唯一一個她和保羅能尋求協助的人便是你。你很快答應會馬上過去，語氣帶著剛剛好的擔憂。當然，你希望能留下來陪著波西，但你也必須做一個優秀的未來女婿。

有個男人，他很明顯是個男人。一個會給我帶來食物與水但卻從不與我說話的男人。那個男人看來並不像我一樣介意房內的黑暗。他會餵我吃東西，畢竟我什麼都看不到，並且當我試著拒絕時他還會強迫餵食我。即便當他進出房間時也不會有任何燈光。除了他的腳步聲及自己的呼吸聲外，我聽不到任何聲音。那裡就只有黑暗。無止盡的黑暗。

波西被影子包裹住時看起來真的很美。他從頭到腳都是也永遠都是最美的。你喜歡他被迫得依賴你才能取得食物與水的感覺。你愛當他與你說話時聲音發顫的樣子。你傾心於他屬於你的事實，都是你的。而且他對你來說實在是太完美了，當你的皮膚滑過他被汗水浸溼的肌膚時他哭喊著。因為慾望與渴望顫抖著。一開始他還會反抗，他會尖叫然後又踢又打，但情況很快便緩和下來了，他變得溫順卻毫無反應。你不是真的想要強迫他，但這感覺真的很好而且也很重要。你必須讓波西永遠不會離開你身邊。

情、情況變得更糟糕了。所有事情急轉直下。那感覺是對的，我應該聽從它的。現在我再也不知道什麼是什麼了。幾秒鐘、幾分鐘、幾小時無聲流逝，我漸漸開始害怕起來。那些聲音。太可怕了。這讓我感覺自己是如此渺小、微不足道。大手壓著我。寬大的肩膀和結實的肌肉以一種令人恐懼的力量輕易粉碎了我。因為缺乏足夠的食物與運動而變得虛弱更是一點幫助也沒有。而且只要待在那股黑暗中…我便感到無能為力。那個男人比我強壯，他是那麼的強壯，還有那絲伴隨著痛楚的快感壓迫著我。這是個甚至不需要欄檻就能困住我的牢籠。

三個禮拜過去了，警方的搜查行動仍是一無所獲。當你安慰波西的父母時，也會親自動身去尋找波西。你堅持讓他們帶上你。波西的朋友們也在幫忙。至於波西他本人…他從第二週半後便放棄了所有掙扎。你甚至能嘗到他的絕望。雖然你現在已經獲得他的恐懼了，但卻不如想像中好受。你感覺很糟糕，讓他受傷、並感到害怕與疼痛。但這是必要的傷害、必要的害怕與必要的疼痛。一旦這一切結束，你們就可以過著幸福快樂的日子。你願意保證。沒有任何一個人，甚至包括你，能再度傷害他。

那是光。我從來沒想過自己能再度重見光明，但它就是發生了而且刺的我雙眼發懵。還有一個我幾乎馬上就認出來的聲音。尼克！尼克來了。尼克來了而且他會帶我離開。帶我永遠離開這些黑暗。像先前一樣的照顧而且保護我。當那雙冰冷、強壯的手臂擁抱我時，我忍不住開始啜泣起來。大手環抱住我的身體，將我壓向一個結實的胸膛。我的頭靠在一雙寬厚的肩膀上。尼克和那個男人一樣強壯，但是不一樣的強壯。那是一種真正的而且令人安心的強壯。我緊緊抓著他，不願他放手。尼克會帶我離開。尼克會跟我待在一起。

那天一個男人被逮捕了。一個你一手策畫讓他擔下罪刑的無辜男人。當他被捕時已經完全瘋掉了，不斷大吼、尖叫著他的天使及波西是多麼美麗。他如何在黑色情人節那天讓波西成為他的與他幾乎完美的計畫。你的唇角挑起一個微笑。黑色情人節真的很適合你們兩個。至少比白色情人節好多了。

十三號星期五。當我在醫院中醒來時，這是我第一件意識到的事情。掛在牆上的日曆宣示著今天是三月十三號的星期五。白色情人節的前一天。而我第二件意識到的事是尼克並不在那，我窒息般尖叫出聲，然後一切陷入黑暗之中。

在發生過那件事後波西變了。當你不在並且其他人碰到他時，他會退縮並害怕的尖叫。即使是莎莉和保羅也無法靠近他。醫生和護士們也得與他維持一段距離。你拒絕讓他施打鎮定劑，光是提到那個詞都會令他恐懼的畏縮。至少除了你以外的任何人都無法靠得近到能替他施打。不到幾天時間他們就把波西全權託付給你了。你在帶著這份寶貴的禮物離開前向莎莉跟保羅保證會好好照顧他。波西在整個過程中都緊緊抓著你，一回到家後他便把你拉進一個深吻中。儘管經歷過了這一切，他還是那個波西而且這讓你更愛他了。

我不確定是什麼東西驅使我這麼做的，但我想我需要一些慰藉。我需要再次感覺乾淨。我需要尼克碰我，絕對的。我們的舌頭陷入一場互爭主導權的戰爭，我讓尼克領導我。他是那麼的溫柔而且深情，一點也不像最先強奪我的那個男人。我大聲地呻吟著，所有觸摸、所有聲音都讓我的神經慢慢燒起來。他的指頭溫柔地進入了我，他的唇佔據著我，讓我從那絲疼痛分心。

波西的內壁是那麼柔軟，當你進入時它們像天鵝絨般緊緊包裹住你。渴望的、熱情的。就像他再也不願與你分開似的。接著你開始緩慢的移動，不斷對你身下這個美麗男孩耳語著令他感到安心的話。他變得瘦小而且虛弱，但仍然是最完美的，你小心翼翼地從他那得到與給予快感。波西的眼睛一直是張開著的，他用一種很有趣的驚嘆細細描繪著你臉龐的輪廓，試著記住每一處的細節。他想把你的樣子永遠刻劃在心裡還有腦海中，你也讓他這麼做了。他維持著一直到高潮來臨，然後你們倆一起栽進心滿意足的夢鄉…

那有間有一張床鋪的房間然後就沒有其他的了。事實上，房間就是一張床。沒有任何棉被或是枕頭。少許的血漬一點點的沾染在一張滿是皺褶的床單，但卻被固定在床上不能移動。房間外擺著一顆心臟。一個附著一張紙條的人類心臟。在那一旁擺著一本翻開的書，上頭的頁面正描繪著泊瑟芬吃下石榴種子的樣子。一個盛著十二顆前述的水果種子的盤子也被放在一邊。波西拿起紙條。上面的手寫字非常眼熟，就連寫的東西也是。那是和被刻在臭蓋柏胸膛上一樣的句子。

他微笑並轉向碗盤，一顆一顆把種子吃掉後便把紙條丟進火爐中。他早就知道那是尼克了。永遠都是尼克。尼克是唯一一個能擁有他、能對他做任何事的人。但他非常擅長自欺欺人( But he was good in his illusion.)。他不需要知道真相。因為他已經和他的黑色情人墜入愛河了。


End file.
